Midnight Redemption
by John Silver fan
Summary: Captain Invincible's archenemy, Mr. Midnight, finds himself in New York in the year 2009.
1. New York City 2009

Inspired by watching www. youtube .com/watch?v=T9MuEA2eF8c&NR=1 from _Return of Captain Invincible_.

* * *

"Oh, my God! Amanda! Amanda, come quickly. I think this man needs help!" cried a woman's voice.

Mr. Midnight opened his eyes to find a woman about forty years of age standing over him. He blinked as his other senses kicked in. He became away of the sound of a city around him, the feel of the hard ground beneath him, the smell of blood, and the pain in his left temple. He raised a hand to his head and felt something wet, warm, and sticky. He drew his hand away to see blood on his fingers, his own blood.

He slowly sat up, painfully aware that his body had been badly treated, most likely beaten.

Another woman, about fifty, reached them.

"Oh, my God! Sir, are you all right?"

"I think so."

The women helped him to his feet, despite his superior height and greater weight.

"Thank you."

"I've never seen you before. You new around here?" the young woman asked.

Midnight nodded.

"Yes. Where am I?"

"New York City."

That wasn't new to him, but from what he could see, hear, and smell, it wasn't the New York he had known.

"What year is it?"

The two women looked at him strangely, but the younger woman seemed to take pity on him, probably due to his condition, and answered him.

"It's 2009."

"Have either or you heard of Captain Invincible?"

They nodded.

"He died years ago."

Midnight's mind sang out, greatful not to have the pesky Captain stopping him.

"May I ask your names?"

"I'm Tanya Drake," said the younger woman, who stood at about 5'10" with blond hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Amanda Taylor," said the older woman, who stood at 5'8" with graying auburn hair and green eyes.

He gave them a charming smile.

"I am Jarrod Midnight," he said, saying the first name that came to mind to go with his last name.

The two women looked at him.

He looked to be in his very early sixties, stood at a hulking 6'5", had dark, iron gray hair cut short and slicked back from his forehead, and deep brown eyes.

"So, again, thank you for your help."

"Will you be all right?"

"I'll be fine, Miss Drake."

"Well, take care."

The trio parted outside the alley.

Midnight had gone about twenty running strides when he heard Tanya yell.

"Help!"

He whirled to see a man running off with her purse. In a split second, the villian was charging. He slammed into the mugger and delivered a vicious roundhouse punch, knocking the man out cold. He handed Tanya her purse back.

"I believe this is yours, Miss Drake."

"Yes. Thank you, Mr. Midnight."

Midnight smiled, though his body cried out to him in protest for his surprisingly noble act.

"You're welcome."

*************

Midnight managed to get into his old weathouse to find all his things as he left them, only dirty. He cleaned everything off and went to take a shower. Before stepping into to the shower, he caught sight of himself in the mirror and winced.

He was covered with bruises. No wonder he had been so sore.

The hot water soothed his injured body, and he stood under the spray, his mind on his noble act of stopping the thief. He'd had nothing to gain from doing so yet he had done it anyway.

Why?

He had never helped anyone without having something to gain by doing so.

Something was changing in him, and he wasn't sure what it was or what to do about it.


	2. Love and Redemption's Beginnings

Two weeks passed, and Midnight found himself at a local bar. He sat at the bar with a beer in his hand, lost in his thoughts.

"Mr. Midnight?" came a familiar voice.

The big man turned and smiled.

"Miss Drake, what a pleseant surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I work here. I'm a waitress."

"I see."

She smiled.

"How have you been? Your head looks better."

"I've been quite well, and my head is healing well, thank you. How have you been? No has stolen your purse lately have they?"

She laughed.

"No. I've been pretty good. I get off in five minutes, would you like to take a walk?"

"I'd love to."

She smiled.

"Okay. I have to deliver this order then go change."

She went off to deliver her order, and Midnight downed the last of his drink.

*********

The two laughed at the funny story Tanya had just told.

"I'd have loved to see that."

Tanya smiled.

"You're different from any other man I've met, Mr. Midnight."

"Please, call me Jarrod, Miss Drake."

"Then you may call me Tanya."

He smiled at her.

"Very well, Tanya."

The two made their way to Tanya's apartment building.

"Well, this is it. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Tanya grinned.

"Goodnight, Jarrod."

"Goodnight, Tanya."

The wman stood on her toes, planted a kiss on his cheek, and went inside.

Midnight stood where he was for five more minutes, stunned. He slowly reached up and touched the place on his cheek where she had kissed him. A smile slowly spread across his face, and he went back home. He plopped into bed with a sigh and fell fast asleep, looking forward to the next day.


	3. Midnight's Confession

As the days passed, Midnight found himself spending a lot of time with Tanya. He looked forward to being with her. He considered that perhaps he was falling in love with the woman but denied it.

One night, it happened while saying goodnight outside Tanya's apartment.

"Goodnight, Tanya."

"Goodnight, Jarrod."

Tanya stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips.

Midnight's heart stopped then started again. Everything around him faded away as he took Tanya's slim body into his arms and kissed her back. His brain finally processed what he was doing, but he didn't care.

The kiss ended when both broke away for air. Tanya gave him one last, quick peck on the lips and went into her apartment.

Midnight went home and showered, whistling a happy tune. His heart was soaring. He was in love.

*******

"Midnight."

Midnight looked around the black, eathereal room he stood in.

"Captain?"

Captain Invincible appeared before him, grinning.

"How does it feel to be a good guy for once, Midnight?"

The big man grinned back.

"Wonderful, Captain. Tanya is amazing."

Invincible's face became more serious.

"Amazing in bed?"

Midnight blushed redder than the hero's cape.

"I don't know. Our first kiss was tonight."

"You be careful. Love is a sensetive feeling."

The former villian cocked a brow at his deceased enemy.

"Midnight, I'm serious. Take care of her."

********

Midnight bolted upright in bed and looked around. It had only been a dream. He lay down and went back to sleep.

********

"Morning, Jarrod."

"Morning, Tanya."

The couple greeted each other outside Tanya's apartment building, each with a slight blush recalling the kiss the night before.

Tanya took the next step and captured the older man's lips in a tender kiss. Midnight slipped his arms around her, returning the kiss.

His past battered his mind, and he pulled back from the kiss.

"Tanya, wait. Befoire we do anything else, I need to tell you something. Is there some place private we can talk?"

"My apartment."

Midnight followed her into her apartment where they sat on her couch.

"What's this all about, Jarrod?"

"For one, Jarrod is just a name I came up with to go with my last name. I was never given a first name."

Tanya took his hand.

"Your parents never gave you a name?"

"I have no parents. Tanya,... I was the archenemy of Captain Invincible."

She smiled.

"Yeah right. Good one."

"Tanya, I'm not joking. I'm not a decendant of Mr. Midnight, I _am_ Mr. Midnight. I'm the one who took the hypnoray all those years ago, thirty years after Invincible left the States. I'm the reason he came back, to stop me. I've existed since before the birth of man, I know that doesn't make any sense, but it's true. I can prove it."

Midnight held up a picture of him Invincible had taken years ago for the police to have a photo to match his name to.

Tanya stared at him in shock.

"Oh, my God. You _are_ him."

The big man nodded.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't want you to hate me."

"Why would you care if I hated you or not?"

He sighed.

"Because... because I love you."


	4. Jasmine Richardson

Midnight nearly smiled as he watched each student in his high school class glance at the clock at least once. School was almost out for the day, and the students were eager to leave. He was an English teacher and had been there for a year.

The bell rang, and most of the students practically flew from their desks.

He chuckled and began to gather his things to go meet Tanya at the bar to wait for her to get off work.

"Mr. Midnight."

He looked up to see one of his younger students, Jasmine Richardson.

"What is it, Jasmine?"

"Um,... I was wondering... since we're both heading the same way... if I could maybe get a ride home with you?"

Jasmine's apartment was on the way to the bar, and Midnight had often passed her on his way there.

"Sure. I just need to grab my things."

He got his things together and led Jasmine to his car. Once they reached her apartment building, she got out.

"Thanks, Mr. Midnight. See you tomorrow."

"You're welcome, Jasmine. See you in class."

He continued to the bar, trying to figure out why Jasmine had suddenly asked for a ride. He had actually offered her a ride a few times earlier in the year, but she had turned him down.

********

"Hey, Jarrod," Tanya said when he walked in.

He smiled.

"Hey, Tanya."

She gave him a quick kiss and went to serve her last customers for the day.

Midnight sat at the bar and ordered a drink, still wondering about Jasmine. He debated about talking to her after class the next day then decided against it.

********

After class the next day, as Jasmine was getting up to go, she tripped and fell. Her things scattered over the floor around her. Midnight hurried over and began to help her pick them up. They reached for a book at the same time, and Midnight saw bruises on the girl's arm when her sleeve slid back a little.

He took her hand and gently pushed her sleeve up to find her arm covered in bruises. He looked at her, but Jasmine wouldn't meet his gaze. He looked at her arm again and knew that the bruises had been inflicted upon her by another person.

"Jasmine, how did this happen? Who did this to you?"

The girl sniffled but didn't answer.

"Jasmine, please, you need to tell me. If you're being hurt like this you need to tell someone so something can be done about it."

She met his gaze, her hazel eyes filled with tears.

"My dad. I don't know why he does it. I don't want to go home. He'll just do it again."

She burst into tears, and Midnight gently hugged her, letting her cry on him. After a few minutes, she calmed down and pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Midnight."

"Don't be sorry, Jasmine. Now come on, we're have to tell the police."

Her face became scared.

"But,... I'll be put into foster care. I don't want that."

"You can't stay with your father."

She sighed and stood up.

"I know."

********

After the police were told, they suggested that Jasmine stay with someone she felt comfortable and safe with. Jasmine then said that she had no family in town.

Midnight then told her that she could stay with him that night.

*********

"Hey, Jasmine, does pizza sound good to you?"

"Sure, Mr. Midnight. Pepperoni please."

He grinned.

"All right."

He ordered the pizza and began to prepare the next day's lesson while Jasmine did her homework.

Once the pizza came, the two stopped their work to eat.

*********

"Are you sure you want to sleep on the couch, Jasmine?"

"I'm sure, mr. Midnight. Thanks for letting me stay?"

He smiled at her.

"You're welcome, Jasmine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


End file.
